


A Moment in Time

by shslgay



Series: Warden's Adventure in Learning [1]
Category: DnD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslgay/pseuds/shslgay
Summary: Hey my dnd character has a god complex and severe trust issues so here is my vain attempt at him being in his element.





	A Moment in Time

The air is slightly cold, the frosted edges of the window foretelling the coming of winter. Warden bids it no mind, eyes dark and soul alight with just a hint of amusement as they flit about the barren dojo floor. He’s alone, something he has become less familiar with, but enjoys. It means he can work in peace, and he doesn’t have to worry about the others just yet.

It is quintessential for him to be at peak in the coming months, if the warnings of his old master ring true. She had beaten all sense of self-hate from him in his time with her, turning him from a snivelling cub into...something else. Can’t comment on it, because he himself isn’t sure what this is, but he finds himself ever thankful for her and the teachings. The only reason he listens when her projection told him to obey. It seems odd, given his current state, to want to bend knee and listen when he’s told to fetch, but he doesn’t mind.

He can listen, when given purpose.

And in here, he does not need to focus on the needs of his companions, does not need to justify actions for each swift movement, each launched arrow. He can simply be, which is perfect for him. Just being is fine, just being is all he can do, currently. What else can someone bred for something close to godhood do, but perfect their arts and survive? It would be a shame for the world to lose him, so he focuses on his crafts, the ease at which he can slip into shadow or break a lock, and relies on it.

It’s a few hours into his sulking and practices that he hears the rise and fall of voices, sounds of the others arriving for their breakfast. It will mean his peace is ruined, but...well, there’s still practice to be done, he supposes.

There’s little time for him to do it, but he manages to pull himself up various ledges and support beams, till he’s sitting pretty in the rafters of the dining hall, sitting and watching them all file in. One by one, they step in, chatting amongst themselves as he watches and lazily chews on some loose nuts he brought up with them. They seem so unaware, so naive. It feels weird, to watch them from here and not offer commentary, but he commits himself to the act, the watching and waiting, of observing them all slowly. When he gets bored, he can release himself from this practice, but for now he’s enjoying listening to the various chatter.


End file.
